


Kataomoi

by gphantomhive



Series: Una serie de 5 eventos afortunados y 1 desafortunado [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: Tal vez, solo tal vez me querías mas de lo que pensaba.Y tal vez, solo tal vez aquello había sido suficiente para mi.





	Kataomoi

El día había llegado. 

Realmente había llegado y jamás había estado tan ansioso desde que pasó a exponer su investigación documental que iba a darle el pase para graduarse. Ese día realmente había tenido mareos sin embargo, esto lo superaba pues no solo eran mareos sino también náuseas y unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño.

Miró una vez más el reloj que se encontraba en la pared que marcaba un cuarto para las tres. Respiró profundo y se acomodó su bufanda. El otoño estaba en su fin y los aires invernales se notaban demasiado. Tanto que por un momento dudó que su mejor amigo llegara al encuentro.

Un sonido en la campanilla que se encontraba en la puerta captó su atención como la había hecho quince veces atrás solo que esta vez no había sido un esfuerzo en vano.  
Kenma entró y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a los lados en busca de Kuroo. Por un momento pensó que había sido obvia la mirada desesperada de amor que le estaba dando. Su amigo se encontraba con un gorro azul que tapaba las raíces negras de su cabello, haciendo un perfecto contraste con su rubio teñido y de un solo sus puntas eran tapadas por una bufanda naranja que Kuroo le había regalado en su decimotercer cumpleaños luego que había perdido la suya en el parque. La bufanda arropaba muy bien su cuello junto con la punta de la nariz que si no se equivocaba debía estar roja por le endemoniado frio que seguramente hacía afuera. Estaba utilizando un abrigo color kaki que hacia contraste con su pantalón negro y botas negras. 

Finalmente Kenma visualizó a Kuroo y se acercó donde él para sentarse y quitarse los guantes color rosado. Para ser alguien que odiaba destacar llamaba mucho la atención con los colores que usaba y combinaba.

-espero no haber llegado muy tarde pero dijiste a las tres-mencionó mientras tomaba el menú para pedir su orden

-realmente llegué temprano. Estuve terminando de escribir mi ensayo para las universidades- eso había sido cierto. Había llegado al lugar tres horas antes mientras intentaba poner en palabras toda si vida y cuáles eran sus méritos para que lo aceptaran en las universidades a parte del voleibol Kuroo era sobresaliente en clases. Pero debía admitir que quería estar antes que Kenma.

-oh-articuló Kenma quien miró la computadora y las páginas que reposaban en la mesa. Los sin números de borrados y garabatos que había hecho Kuroo llamaron su atención y finalmente los tomo para leerlos- no creo que no te acepten con este ensayo-mencionó para luego dirigirle una sonrisa que derritió a Kuroo en el interior.

-no creo ser el único postulante con buenos méritos. Medicina…

-medicina es muy demandada y muchos ya tienen conectes en las universidades-lo interrumpió Kenma volteando los ojos- Kuroo, te van a aceptar y eso es un hecho- Kuroo no quería decirle que realmente escuchar esas palabras le habían hecho dudar un poco menos y sentirse más seguro

-no recuerdo que me voltearas los ojos-bromeó sacando la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba- ya casi entras a tu último año y crees tener el derecho de hacer ese gesto conmigo.  
-siempre lo he tenido Kuroo- contestó haciendo contacto visual con sus ojos negros. Sin mucho que agregar se dejó sumergir en aquella mirada intensa que Kenma había hecho su marca registrada durante sus años de amistad.

Y ninguno la dejo ir. Ninguno bajo la mirada en algún momento y eso hizo que miles pensamientos recorrieran la mente de Kuroo y sobre todo aquel que se había estado formulando desde dos semanas atrás sobre confesarle a Kenma su amor.

En ese momento quiso correr lo más lejos posible de ese infierno y volver a cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre. Sin ninguna preocupación más que dormir e intentar no jugar al ahorcado con el cordón umbilical. 

Quería volver a cuando no sabía siquiera el significado de amor sexual y mucho menos cuando comenzó a sentirlo por su amigo de infancia que se encontraba al frente de el con la mirada que hacía que sus noches se volvieran llenas de fantasías y placeres sin comparación.

Sin embargo no había vuelta de hoja y lo único que quería era dejar de sentir esto por segunda vez.

Si, había intentado varias veces confesarle su amor sin embargo, solo una vez anterior a esta había arreglado las palabras y el encuentro y eso fue en su último año de la escuela media.

Ese momento fue el gran punto de realización. Hasta ese momento Kuroo pensaba que Kenma era solamente su hermano. Creía que esos celos eran como los de un hermano, que su terrible protección hacia su amigo era igualmente la de un hermano y que el cariño que le tenía era como el de un hermano sin embargo, se fue desarrollando en algo más. No, desarrollando no sería la palabra adecuada porque realmente Kuroo nunca miró a Kenma como un hermano, jamás. Como un amigo, tal vez al inicio pero, luego todo ese sentimiento floreció y terminó aceptando el amor que tenía por Kenma. Kuroo estaba enamorada de él desde que un compañero de tercero de primaria lo molestó y llegó llorando a su casa. Él observando como las lágrimas nunca dejaron de fluir por las mejillas de Kenma había jurado protegerlo y eso hizo al día siguiente ganándose una gran sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

Fue en ese momento, en donde la sonrisa de Kenma brillaba más que le mismo sol, en donde Kuroo se enamoró de Kenma. En ese momento lo único que quería era mantener esa sonrisa por siempre y que él fuera quien lo provocara.

Así que si, Kuroo había aceptado por fin que no miraba a Kenma como hermano sino como algo más profundo.

Por lo que le fue difícil pensar en la gran probabilidad que Kenma eligiera otra secundaria y así tener caminos distintos desde ese momento.

Cuando estuvo eligiendo la secundaria a la que iría, Kenma había sido un buen amigo y escuchó a Kuroo mientras leía los diferentes panfletos sobre cada secundaria en su casa. Generalmente iban a la casa de kuroo los días de semana y los fines de semana disfrutaban el play que tenía Kenma en su cuarto así que sí, Kenma escuchó todo sobre cada secundaria hasta que Kuroo terminó hablando solo de una. 

Para Kenma pudo haber sido un acto de lo mucho que le gusto Nekoma pero para él era un lavado de cerebro. Era una publicidad que nadie le había pedido que hiciera para persuadir a Kenma que entrar a esa secundaria. Y realmente se esforzó.

Aun no estaba listo para separarse de Kenma y sabía que esto no iba a ser tan difícil. Al menos no como lo podría ser persuadir a su amigo de ir a la misma universidad y estar en la misma carrera. Eso sí sería difícil por no decir imposible.

Sin embargo, eso había pasado hace dos años y había logrado exitosamente que Kenma escogiera la misma secundaria que él. Aun pensaba que había sido vergonzoso y un poco cursi decirle una noche antes de su cumpleaños que lo único que quería como regalo es que pasar con él en la secundaria mientras jugaban voleibol juntos.

No sabía si aquello había hecho que Kenma escogiera la misma secundaria pero realmente Kenma le dijo una semana después que había hecho su decisión y eso alivio sus nervios.  
Ahora era otra historia.

Sus caminos iban a esforzarse por estar separados. Y no lo era por el hecho que Kuroo había elegido una universidad que se lucia por las ciencias médicas mientras que en otras no era de las mejores y tampoco se encontraba en las opciones de Kenma. Mucho menos el hecho que mientras Kuroo quería esa carrera, Kenma se inclinaba más por alguna relacionada con ingeniería en sistema o electrónica. Completamente distintas.

Sino también el hecho que iban a estar en distintas sintonías. 

Kuroo ya iba a formar parte de la sociedad, comenzaría a estudiar e intentar tener algún empleo a medio tiempo que no afectara mucho su horario de estudiante aunque difícilmente lo iba a conseguir y terminarían pagando todos sus estudios sus padres, pero no dejaba de formar parte de la sociedad mientras Kenma tendría que ir en la crisis existencial que todo estudiante de último año tiene a la hora de elegir una carrera y una universidad así como lo había hecho Kuroo. Además de preocuparse por el voleibol y mantener buenos resultados

Y Kuroo sabía que por mucho que quisiera ser quien lo escuchara sobre todas sus inseguridades sobre su futuro y las dificultades que pasaría durante su último año, no iba a tener tiempo para eso y mucho menos las ganas. 

Tomarían rumbos distintos y eso era lo que había hecho que el pensamiento de confesar su amor fuera puesto en su cabeza semanas antes. Y ahora iba a hacerlo. Lo haría en cuanto saldrían del local. No quería bombardearlo ahorita. No en ese preciso momento en que Kenma le había sonreído para luego desviar su mirada a la camarera que iba a tomar su orden.

-realmente está haciendo mucho frío-mencionó Kenma para lego poner sus manos en su cuello por la misma inercia Kuroo le ofreció sus manos que fueron bien recibidas.  
Cualquiera que los mirara diría que estaban dando muestras de afecto públicamente y que mejor fueran a sus casas para esos. Cualquiera pensaría que la forma en que se reían luego que Kuroo dijo algo sobre Bokuto y su fallido intento de darle una broma a su profesor de ciencias era la risa de dos personas que estaban encerradas en su propio mundo y la mirada que Kuroo le lanzó a Kenma quien sorbó de su bebida para calmarse era la de alguien que apreciaba el universo en una persona.  
Sin embargo Kuroo sabía que no era así o al menos suponía que lo que sentía era unilateral.

-todavía sigo pensando que el equipo no será igual sin ustedes-dijo Kenma descansado su barbilla en el dorso de su mano- ¿quién podrá controlar a Lev?-aquello sono más frustrante que todo. 

-pues, serás el vice capitán ahora. Solo tus sabes esa respuesta-se rió cuando miró el suspiro que escapó de sus labios- pero realmente ha mejorado. Ya no es como antes,  
-eso lo decís porque no has estado con él desde octubre pero tiene mucha energía. Demasiada

-tal vez se te contagia algo-le contesto dándole una palmada a la mano que se encontraba debajo la suya para luego quitarla y tomar su bebida.

Kenma la dejo sobre la mesa invitando de nuevo el tacto de Kuroo que llego más rápido de lo normal. 

Realmente comenzaba a estar consciente de la situación. 

-una compañero-cambió de tema Kenma mientras mejoraba su agarre- me pregunto si le podías dar su botón

-oh-frunció el ceño – ¿todavía se sigue haciendo eso?

-no sé-respondió Kenma mientras observo la gente pasar tras el ventanal que encontraba al lado de su mesa-solo me dijo que te lo preguntara

La aparente indiferencia de Kenma hizo que Kuroo se derritiera y pensara en una respuesta que pusiera el ambiente menos tenso. Kenma odiaba ser su mensajero, lo había dejado claro cuando de repente todas sus compañeras le preguntaba cosas sobre su mejor amigo que no sabía porque eran muy absurdas así como las distintas cartas de confesión que le mandaban para ser entregadas. 

-dile que ya tengo a quién dárselo-la respuesta llamó la atención de Kenma 

\- Te lo daré, Kenma-una sonrisa se plasmó en Kuroo cuando miró como Kenma dirigió su mirada hacia el pedazo de tiramisú frente suyo

-será mejor que le digas eso a ella-respondió luego de haber mordido su postre-no quiero amanecer muerto en alguna aula de clases.- 

Ambos se rieron y terminaron de comer mientras hablan de lo ridículo que se miraron Kageyama y Hinata para Halloween. Se habían disfrazado de sirenoman y chico percebe. A su edad llevar mallas y unos calzoncillos expuestos a la luz del sol parecía una excelente idea que solo les gano burlas de parte de sus compañeros y obviamente de parte de Kenma y Kuroo.

-el videojuego salió a las doce y no pude siquiera descárgalo porque en ese momento mis padres entraron y pensaron que estaba viendo porno-contó el menor mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillo de su abrigo. Estaban caminando para sus casas ya que Kenma tenía que estudiar para una prueba de física que tendría dentro de dos días.

-lo bueno es que en ese momento no lo estabas viendo-se rio kuroo mientras recordaba una vez que le prestó un video a su amigo y al día siguiente llego con las mejillas rojas a entregárselo y decirle que no fue de su gusto

-sabes que no hago eso-respondió mientras se teñían de rojo sus mejillas-volviendo a lo principal, terminé pidiéndole a Hinata que me lo prestara pero siendo lo despistado que es, termino dándome el cd de una película

-película-movió las cejas insinuándole algo obsceno

-Dios, Kuroo. No es lo que piensas-le dio un golpe suave en su hombro que solo hizo que Kuroo riera-terminé llorando a moco tendido por Hachiko

-¿Hachiko?

-Hachiko- repitió por segunda vez Kenma- es de un perro

-suficiente-lo interrumpió Kuroo. Cualquier película que se tratara de un perro y una mirada triste de parte de quien lo contara era inmediatamente vetada por él. Luego de haber visto Marley y yo no tenía fuerzas para seguir con su vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaban volteando la esquina y pronto llegarían a sus casas. Mierda

El momento había llegado y podía sentir como su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Comenzó a maquinar todo lo que iba a decir nuevamente. Había practicado la noche anterior en el espejo pero jamás practicó lo que pasaría luego de lo que diría.

Era ahora o nunca. 

Comenzó a bajar su velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se detuvo.

Kenma seguía hablando sobre algo y finalmente su corazón que encontraba dando mil latidos por minutos se detuvo en cuanto dijo lentamente pero confiado el nombre de Kenma.

Su amigo como era de esperarse dejo de hablar y terminó girando para ver a Kuroo. Todo realmente en ese momento pareció en slowmotion. La manera en que el viento de noviembre término deslizándose entre los cabellos rubios de Kenma y como la luz pareció enfocarse en su cara y atenuar más sus ojos claros hicieron que derritiera su corazón y pensó que iba a quedarse sin palabras hasta que Kenma le preguntó lo que pasaba.

Que era lo que pasaba se preguntó también.

-Kenma-murmuro mientras abría paso hasta donde su amigo manteniendo una distancia adecuada para apartar un cabello de su mejilla posándola atrás de sus orejas. Inhaló una vez más hasta sentir que el aire era suficiente para decir lo siguiente sin detenerse-te he amado desde siempre

Aquello había sonado mas como bazookas, no porque las haya gritado o las haya dicho rápido sino porque le causaron el mismo impacto a Kenma como lo harían unas bazookas sin embargo, permaneció en silencio.

Kuroo dejo de tocar la mejilla de Kenma y puso sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, miro al cielo como esperando que alguna fuerza divina le dijera algo pero se le escapó una mueca de risa-estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde que te conocí y créeme que no fue sencillo de darme cuenta sobre eso y mucho menos aceptarlo.- miró a Kenma para luego ver sus zapatos como si eso fuera lo más interesante en ese momento-pero, luego comencé a pensar en tu sonrisa y en tu voz que no es la mas emocionante de todas y aun así me encanta escucharla. Pensé en cómo te enojas cuando alguien te quita tu juego y cuando no lograste sacar aquel sobresaliente luego de haber pasado semanas escribiendo esa investigación.

Su mirada terminó finalmente posándose en la de Kenma y si no hubiese estado tan absorto en sus palabras hubiera visto como Kenma se había alejado un paso atrás…solo uno –pero, ¿sabes? Con esas pequeñas cosas se me hizo menos difícil de aceptar. No creas que soy un maldito homofóbico pero, tampoco estaba seguro de querer pensar en ti como algo más que un amigo pero quise hacerlo porque realmente te amo.

-Kuroo-dijo finalmente Kenma cuya mirada mostraba empatía…pura empatía y un poco de tristeza-lo siento-murmuro pero Kuroo escuchó eso como cañonazos sin embargo, no podía decir que no lo esperaba.-no puedo devolverte los mismo sentimientos- pero mierda que dolía.

Terminó dedicándole una sonrisa a kenma que pareció ser el comienzo de una tormenta para su amigo.

-lo sé-aquellas palabras habían dolido más de lo que pensó-por eso no debes disculparte.

No espero que Kenma dijera algo luego de ver como bajo la mirada hacia sus manos mostrando la verdadera incomodidad así que le dijo algo sobre que no olvidara estudiar y giro para tomar un camino distinto. No quería ir a su casa al menos no en esos momentos.

Realmente tenía ganas de llorar, aunque sabía muy bien que ya lo estaba haciendo por lo que decidió ir donde Bokuto quien talvez se encontraba con Akaashi y así le podrían dar algunas palabras de aliento y otras solo de puro silencio mientras le daban abrazos.

Sus amigos realmente sabían cómo consolarlo cuando ni siquiera le mismo sabía. Así que las lágrimas a pesar que quisieron retenerse hasta su destino no pudieron y comenzaron a deslizarse en sus mejillas. Tapó su boca porque pensó que si no lo hacía gritaría como loco porque lo habían rechazada pero más que por eso porque había arruinado la única amistad de infancia que le importaba.

Siguió caminando pensando si había valido aquello pero borró ese pensamiento. Recordó las palabras de Akaashi quien le dijo que ningún sentimiento es bueno o malo, solo estaban ahí…esperando a ser expresados sin vergüenza alguna.

Siguió caminando pero ahora más lento, como si su cuerpo al igual que su pobre y destrozado corazón no diera para más, algo que era más que la pura verdad.  
Y realmente estar sumergidos en su rechazo hizo que no escuchara a un niño llorando, un globo explotando, un perro ladrando y unos pasos detrás suyos hasta que salió de su trance luego que alguien jalara su abrigo.

-Kuroo-sus ojos se abrieron y sus lágrimas por un momento cesaron. La voz había sido casi como el viento. Se giró para ver si nadie le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto y pudo mirarlo.

Miró a Kenma intentando rescatar algo de aire para clamar su agitación que podía apreciarse en sus mejillas rojas. Sin embargo, no solo eran sus mejillas sino también sus ojos- Kenma, ¿por qué estás llorando?

-Kuroo-lo interrumpió y pensó lo peor cuando se acercó y tomó con sus dos brazos el abrigo de Kuroo terminando con la distancia que los separaba-realmente no puedo devolverte los mimos sentimientos.

-Kenma-realmente iba a llorar de nuevo y en un intento de detenerse miró hacia el cielo.

-déjame terminar-lo interrumpió llamando de nuevo toda su atención-eres la persona que más aprecio y adoro en este mundo-su voz había sido clara pero las lágrimas hicieron difícil que se concentrara y no, no eran las lágrimas de Kuroo-no soy bueno en las relaciones interpersonales y mucho menos soy bueno aclarando mis propios sentimientos pero-sus miradas se entrelazaron y Kuroo realmente quería escuchar su voz-estoy claro que lo último que quiero es perderte y hacerte daño-terminó Kenma para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kuroo se sintió aliviado. Había sido rechazado pero al menos no iba a ser alejado de Kenma. Estaba contento de poder seguir al lado de él por muy doloroso que eso fuera.  
-gracias-murmuró abrazándolo y aspiró el aroma de Kenma que tanto lo volvió loco. Vainilla. Dulce vainilla

-no sé-escuchó a Kenma decir rompiendo el abrazo-no sé Kuroo si sea amor o no y por eso no puedo devolver tus sentimientos que están más que claros sobre eso  
-está bien- le respondió Kuroo con una sonrisa. Tal vez rechazado no era la palabra correcta-está todo bien- lo acercó nuevamente posando una mano sobre su nuca y la otra en su cintura para sentir a Kenma en su totalidad

-pero no quiero separarme de tu-continuó abrazando más fuerte a Kuroo y en ese momento lo supo

-yo tampoco-le respondió

Que quizás Kenma lo amaba más de lo que pensaba y no como un simple amigo y eso… eso lo hizo más feliz de lo que también pensaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente, realmente odioo los one-shots pero debo admitir que ayudan mucho en cuanto te agarra inspiración de la nada y queres terminar esa inspiración de inmediato mientras la pones en palabras. Así que espero les haya gustado este fic sobre mi segunda pareja favorita de Haikyuu.


End file.
